Fever
by thelovelyrose321
Summary: When Lucy comes down with a sudden fever, Natsu takes it upon himself to take care of her and nurse her back to health. Just a cute, romantic story, lots of fluff and romance, rated T just to be safe, but I may change the rating to M in the future, depends on where I want to go with the story. Leave a comment to tell me whether or not I should continue with the story. Nalu


**Hello! Welcome to chapter 1 of my new fanfic, 'Fever'. I do NOT I repeat do NOT own fairy tail or anything related to Fairy tail, all copyright goes to it's owners/creators. Thanks to all readers and please leave me a review letting me know whether or not I should continue with this story. Thanks and enjoy! xoxo :)**

Lucy yawned and stretched her back, raising her arms over her head and cracking her neck. It had been a v_ery _long day. She had spent five hours at the library helping Levy decode and rewrite several books. But hey, she got 25,000 jewels from it, so it was well worth her time. But of course, after they had finished, Lucy had gone to the guild to relax and maybe hang out with her team. Instead, she ended breaking up a fight between Natsu and Grey that had been significantly more serious and violent then their other fights. They had actually been _trying _to hurt each other. And no one in the guild had the decency to tell her what the hell they were fighting about. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair, before fishing out the key to her apartment and letting herself into her home. What had bothered her most about the whole fight wasn't the actual fighting part though. The part that bothered her was that right after, Natsu just shoved her off when she tried asking what was wrong and didn't even spare her a glance before walking out of the building. It had hurt Lucy's feeling, _a lot._ But being the stubborn girl she was, she huffed and forced any thoughts of Natsu from her mind. He'd come around eventually, and when he did, he would be back to his normal, energetic, happy self.

Lucy entered her bathroom and turned on her shower, all too eager to let the scalding hot water run over her tired and sore body. She needed a little relaxation time after today. The blonde Celestial mage shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, a moan of content escaping her mouth as the hot water poured down her. This was _definitely _what she needed.

Natsu's P.O.V

Natsu couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he paced back in forth in his own apartment, a frown planted on his face. He hadn't meant to push Lucy away like that, but he had just been so angry with Grey. That damned Ice maker just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Their argument had started out as a small bickering between the two of them, but it had quickly escalated to the point where Grey shouted something about Natsu's 'dad'. The pink-haired teenager knew that Grey hadn't meant what he'd said, but his hot-blooded self had gone and jumped on his best friend/worst enemy and began beating the shit out of him anyways. The irritated dragon-slayer let out a giant huff and turned towards his door, walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. He was going to apologize to Lucy and make sure the poor girl wasn't moping in her room.

Lucy's P.O.V

After she had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed in her Pajama's (a baggy shirt and a pair of Natsu's boxer shorts that he had left at her house), Lucy went to sit at her desk and began writing to her mom.

_ Dear mom,_

_ It feels nice to actually sit down and write to you again. I know it's been a while, but we've been really busy with all of our missions lately. I can feel myself getting stronger everyday. But I'm also starting to miss you...a lot. I know Father and I's relationship wasn't the best father-daughter relationship, but...he was still my dad, you know? I just guess It's a bit harder to find the same sense of happiness and relief from talking to my friends now that I know that both my parents are gone...forever. Also, I feel like I've started to develop feelings for Natsu. I know, it's silly, but it's true. Of course, he'll most likely never return my feelings. Now that Lisanna is back, he is probably going to continue whatever relationship he had with her. It's saddening to think about, but I also want him to be happy. And if that means that I'll have to suffer a broken heart, I'm willing to do that. Oh, and Natsu and Grey got into a really bad fight today. I've yet to figure out what it was about, but as soon as I do, I will let you know. Goodbye for now mom. Love and miss you. __Love, Your Lucy xoxo_

Lucy carefully folded up her letter and sealed it in an envelope, placing it with all the other letters that haven't and never will be sent. Lucy yawned and got up, nearly falling over when the room started to spin around her. She gribbed onto her chair to steady herself, using her free hand to hold her head. The diziness passed quickly, but it was replaced by a sudden fatigue.

"I better not be getting sick..." Lucy mumbled to herself. A sudden knock at the door made her jump. Had she invited someone over? Lucy made her way to the door, surprised to see Natsu standing in the doorway when she opened the door. He flashed her a toothy grin, which she gladly returned. He was obviously back to his old self.

"Hey, Natsu. What's up?" She greeted casually, stepping back from the door to let him in. He strode into her house, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. Lucy closed the door, ignoring the rush of nausea that swept over her again.

"I just wanted to say sorry...about earlier. I didn't mean to just leave like that, I just...needed to cool off." He explained, shuffling his foot a little. Lucy smiled a little, pulling the absent-minded dragonslayer into a hug.

"Oh come on, Natsu. You know I don't get upset that easily." The blonde giggled. Natsu's strong arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her in a bear-hug. She fake-choked, and Natsu laughed, releasing the blonde after a moment.

"Thanks, Luce." Natsu sighed. A flash of concern went through his eyes and he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, are you okay? Your cheeks look a little flushed." Natsu pointed out, raising a hand to her forehead. His eyes widened, and Lucy felt another rush of nausea sweep over her and she stumbled a little. Natsu caught her in his strong arms.

"Lucy, your burning up. Maybe you should lay down." He told her, sweeping her up bridal-style and carrying her to her bed before she could protest.

"I'm fine Natsu, it's just a little hot in here." Lucy protested, hoping her already flushed cheeks hid her blush. Natsu snorted and lay her down, before pulling the covers up to her stomach. Natsu left the room, quickly returning with a glass of water and a thermometer. He took her temperature, frowning when he read the temperature.

"101 degrees farenheit. You're officialy being put on bed rest." He told her, handing her the glass of water.

"Natsu, I'm fine, really." Lucy sighed, taking a small sip of water.

"Uh-uh. I'm staying here tonight to keep an eye on you." Natsu said. It wasn't a question, he was telling her he was staying, and she was totally okay with that. He had done it plenty of times before.

"Fine." She huffed, trying to look dissapointed, even though she was kind of excited at the thought of playing the part of being Natsu's patient. Natsu shed his shirt and climbed into bed next to her after he had turned the light off. She didn't even need the covers when he slept in her bed. His body heat was enough to melt the polar ice-caps.

"Oh, I've been looking for those boxers by the way. Now I know where they are." He said from beside her, a yawn muffling his voice. Lucy giggled a little and snuggled a little more into her bed.

"They're mine now. They're really comfortable." Lucy murmured back. Natsu let out a small chuckle.

"It's fine. They look better on you anyways." He told her. Lucy tried to stifle her gasp, but Natsu had already started to snore anyways, so it isn't like he had heard her. Lucy smiled and scooted a little closer to him, before closing her eyes and letting herself drift into a deep sleep.

**Okay, so that was chapter 1. Let me know whether I should continue or not in your reviews. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will update as soon as I get the 'thumbs-up' to keep writing. Thanks to anyone who reviews, I'll give you awesome people a shout-out In my next chapter. See you soon! xoxo**


End file.
